


Alice

by tetralibria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Rafael McCall has another kid
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелисса и Рафаэль прервались на полуслове, обернувшись к девушке.<br/>— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Мелисса, слегка наклонившись в сторону девушки и аккуратно положив ладонь на её плечо. — Вы ранены?<br/>— Нет, нет, — мотает головой девушка. — Мне сказали, что здесь я найду Рафаэля МакКолла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

      В больнице Бейкон Хиллс стоял очередной аврал — после неожиданной бури, оборвавшей почти всё электричество и сеть в городе, многие из жителей, не спрятавшихся в домах или подвалах, угодили на своих авто либо в ямы из под корневой системы деревьев, либо друг в друга. На некоторых — а точнее, на двух — упали деревья, подминая под себя. Тяжелораненых было немного, но и врачей, оказавшихся в свободном доступе, было ещё меньше.   
  
      Рафаэль МакКолл, как и водится, вновь отвлёк Мелиссу от выполнения своих обязательств. Именно по этой причине она и кричит на него тихим шёпотом посередине больничного коридора.   
  
      В помещение входит молодая девушка невысокого роста, выделяясь из толпы большими красными наушниками на своих слегка вьющихся волосах, и огромным серым шарфом, окутывающим шею настолько сильно, что создаётся ощущение, словно тело и голова у неё отделены друг от друга.   
  
— Извините, — подходит она к стойке регистратора, — мне сказали, что я могу найти у вас Рафаэля МакКолла. Не подскажете…  
  
      Ей даже не приходится заканчивать фразу, когда медсестра ладонью указывает на всё ещё спорящих МакКоллов. Девушка благодарно кивает медсестре и направляется к указанной цели.   
  
      Она замирает в паре шагов от тихо ругающейся пары, но не в намерении подслушать, а набраться смелости.   
  
— Кхм, — пытается прервать их «разговор» девушка, но остаётся незамеченной. Судорожно сглотнув, она подносит кулак ко рту и кашляет чуть громче, привлекая внимание пока ещё не знакомых ей людей.   
  
      Мелисса и Рафаэль прервались на полуслове, обернувшись к девушке.  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Мелисса, слегка наклонившись в сторону девушки и аккуратно положив ладонь на её плечо. — Вы ранены?  
— Нет, нет, — мотает головой девушка. — Мне сказали, что здесь я найду Рафаэля МакКолла.  
  
      Мелисса переводит взгляд на бывшего мужа с чистым недоумением и беззвучным вопросом в глазах, словно спрашивая, кто она такая. Рафаэль поправляет галстук, чуть пожав плечами, и, нацепив маску агента ФБР, спрашивает:  
— Чем могу помочь?  
— Ох, — выдыхает девушка, сформировав розовыми губами овал, — тогда приятно познакомиться. Я — ваша дочь.


	2. Относительное знакомство

— Могу я посмотреть ваши документы? — спрашивает шериф Стилински, протягивая руку к сидящей напротив него девушке. Та быстро кивает, засовывая руку в карман, и кладёт водительскую лицензию на стол шерифа, слегка поелозив на месте.   
  
  
      После такого заявления Рафаэлю ничего не осталось, как отвести её в полицейский участок. Узнать всю информацию сразу же ему не позволила Мелисса, которая пригрозила ему кровавой расправой, если она узнает о девушке из чужих уст, и он, чувствуя вину, склонил перед её желанием голову.   
  
      И вот, спустя полтора долгих часа ожидания в компании Пэрриша, шериф Стилински наконец впустил её в свой кабинет, усадил на стул рядом со своим столом, и начал ждать, удостоверившись в личности девушки.   
  
      Первым в кабинет прошёл Рафаэль МакКолл, а вслед за ним прорвалась Мелисса с мягкой улыбкой на губах, которая отчасти успокоила девушку. Ещё через пару минут молчаливого ожидания в кабинет влетели Стайлз и Скотт, усаживаясь на боковом диване у входа.   
  
— Что случилось, пап? — часто выдыхая и кривляясь от усталости проговаривает Стайлз, опираясь ладонями на рабочий стол отца. — А это кто? — парень резко переключает внимание на новенькую.  
  
      Шериф Стилински окатил его таким ледяным взглядом, что Стайлз лишь сглотнул и быстро уселся на место, вызвав на губах незнакомки улыбку.  
  
      Слово взял агент ФБР:  
— Для начала, я бы хотел узнать ваше имя, мисс, — сурово произносит он, давая девушке понять, что шутки такого рода с ним не прокатят. От такой совершенно неприкрытой угрозы девушка нервно поправляет волосы, заправляя мешающие пряди за ухо, чем привлекает внимание обоих парней, а на губах миссис МакКолл — лишь подбадривающую улыбку, с лёгкой жалостью, проскользнувшей во взгляде.  
— Элис, — едва слышно проговаривает девушка, заставляя агента отодвинуться от стены и подойти ближе в попытке заставить её говорить громче.   
      Что ни говори, а этот мужчина умеет произвести ужасающее впечатление при допросе.   
— Элис Уокер, — громче произносит девушка, раздражённо закатывая глаза.   
      Стайлз и Скотт переглядываются, недоумевая по поводу происходящего. Пожав плечами, они возвращают свои взгляды к девушке. Рафаэль МакКолл всматривается внимательнее в её лицо, побуждая к продолжению рассказа.  
— Я жду продолжения.  
  
      Шериф Стилински, ощущая нагнетание атмосферы, плотно сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и откидывается на спинку стула, привлекая внимание девушки. Джону становится не по себе — в её глазах столько страха и неудобства от сложившейся ситуации, что по спине офицера проскальзывает капелька холодного пота.  
      Элис повторяет его движение, откидываясь на спинку стула в попытке отыскать такое необходимое спокойствие. Её найденный отец нависает над ней словно коршун, всматриваясь безэмоциональным взглядом в её лицо, ожидая быстрого ответа. Уокер, в свою очередь, лениво достаёт из кармана заколку для волос и, сняв шарф, собирает волосы цвета красного каштана в конский хвост.   
— Моя мама жила в этом городе несколько месяцев, — наконец тихо начинает своё повествование девушка, — три или четыре, я точно не знаю. Познакомилась с мужчиной, а потом улетела в Лондон. Там и узнала, что беременна.   
  
      Поднимать взгляд от своих сцепленных рук у Элис нет никакого желания. У неё нет желания натыкаться на жалостливые или обозлённые взгляды своего биологического отца и, как она поняла, его жены.   
  
      В то время, когда она пыталась проглотить очередную жалость к себе, Мелисса поднялась со стула, отшугнув ладонью бывшего мужа, и заняла его место. Присев на корточки, она аккуратно охватила замок из ладоней Элис, и тихим голосом спросила:  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
      Скотт, не понимая, сводит брови к переносице, и поглядывает на отца. Тот лишь незаметно разводит руками, словно не понимает сложившейся ситуации сам.   
— Семнадцать, — нарушает звенящую тишину Уокер, не решаясь посмотреть в глаза женщине, которая тут же отшатывается от неё. МакКолл-младший с испугом наблюдает за реакцией собственной матери, а старший лишь устало прикрывает ладонью глаза. Мелисса оборачивается к своему бывшему мужу, одаряя того звучной пощёчиной, и выходит из комнаты.  
— Ваша жена? — интересуется Элис, поднимая тяжёлый взгляд на Рафаэля, который, сжав губы в тонкую линию, молча кивает.  
— Бывшая жена, — раздаётся металлический взгляд сбоку от неё, и Элис переводит взгляд на темноволосого парня, буквально прожигающего взглядом агента ФБР.   
  
      Детали паззла в голове у Уокер начинают складываться, и она, с криком: _«— Простите!»_ вылетает из кабинета вслед за Мелиссой.   
  
      Скотт поднимается с дивана, подходя к отцу.  
  
— Что это было? — резко спрашивает он, напрягая Рафаэля, но вовремя появившийся рядом с ним Стайлз останавливает его ладонью на плече.   
— Сынок, — привлекает к себе внимание парней шериф Стилински, — думаю, вам всем нужно присесть.


End file.
